The Girl Who Cried Yurei
by Ramona Bandicoot
Summary: Thieves deserve a vacation too. But when that vacation is plagued by something sinister lurking beneath the waters of a quaint, Japanese hotel, it might cost certain thieves their lives.
1. Chapter 1: The Face in the Water

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_Well I finally got a new idea! Granted it's a bit of a different genre than what I normally write but I figured I'd be a good change for the moment. So, please read and review and let me know what you think of this so far. Thanks!_

The Girl Who Cried Yurei

Chapter 1: The Face in the Water

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

My father gently pushed us away as the bangs and shouts got louder. My brother took paw and hurried us to the master bedroom. We both took one last look at our father before Sitka pushed me inside. After we were inside, he quickly shut and locked the door.

"Sitka, what are we-" I started by was quickly hushed as he placed a paw over my small snout.

"Stay quiet!" he harshly whispered. I nodded as he nudged me underneath the bed. He followed in suit and we stayed completely silent. I looked at him with question and he simply placed a finger over his lips, telling me to keep my mouth shut. We both heard a loud crash and Sitka clamped his paws over my ears when yelling could be heard. The sounds were muffled and I still didn't know what was happening. We had just been sitting on the couch and now we were crammed underneath my fathers' bed alone. The sounds stopped and my brother removed his paws. He gave me a glance and told me to stay. I nodded and watched as he started to make his way our from under the bed.

I let my head slip out so I could see what he would do. He placed his ear against the door and listened for any sounds of movement. He motioned for met to get out from my shelter and I followed. I watched as he unlocked the door and shoved me towards the back door. We exited our home and he led me down the beach.

"Sitka," I said after running for a while, "where are we going and what happened to Daddy?"

"We're going to the Pulaski's and I'll explain everything later." I sighed as I followed my brother. Our neighbors' house finally came into view after we had been running for a good twenty minutes. Sitka sat me on the steps and then proceeded to knock on the door. I watched as the middle aged weasel couple answered the door and noticed my brother. He then started to tell them something and I watched their expressions change from one of generosity to looks of fear. Mr. Pulaski then went down the front steps of his home and down the path we had just followed while his wife led us inside their home. We were led to the couch and I sat next to my brother.

"Sitka," I wined, "what's going on?" He shook his head and I stayed quiet.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The sudden stop of the railroad jolted me forward and I was awake. I lifted my head up off my sisters' shoulders and I rubbed my eyes. This had been the fourth time this week I had the same nightmare of the night my father died and it was leaving me exhausted. I could never sleep after I had a nightmare and having almost nightly thoughts of the same dream was causing me to fall off my game and slip up when I stole things. Because of this, my brother, sister and I decided to take a break and go on a vacation. It was Charlotte's idea to go to some hotel and spa in the middle of Japan's countryside and I figured it couldn't hurt. I had been to many different places in my life but one place I had never visited was Japan. I was excited to visit a new country but I was exhausted at the same time. With the combination of getting almost no sleep for four days, sitting on an eight hour plane ride, and finally a two hour train ride to the hotel, I was ready to fall face first into my room and do nothing but sleep. Hopefully I could relax while I was here and get rid of my stress. I didn't really know what was stressing me out lately; I wasn't really doing that much. I had moved back to Paris after Sly had apologized and I was willing to give him another chance; even if I was putting my inner feelings and sanity on the line. After I had moved back to Paris, I had stolen a few things before I had to meet with Carmelita for the first time in over a year. She had busted me while on a job and needless to say it was an all out war between the two of us.

"Let's go, Ramona." Charlotte's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I stood up from my seat with a sigh. I pulled my bag over my shoulder and started to leave the aisle until my sister stopped me. She looked my in the face and knitted her eyebrows together.

"You had that dream again, didn't you?" I nodded silently and she put her paw on my shoulder, "Let's go, kid. We'll sign in, get our rooms, and then you can start relaxing." She gave me a warm smile and we exited the train behind my brother. I pretty much day dreamed the entire journey from the train station to actually showing up at the hotel but the hotel itself caught my attention. It was a rather beautiful hotel. Even if it was only two floors high, it was still rather large. With a hallway to both the left and the right, the rooms were divided equally on both side of the hotel. What really caught my attention was the garden centered just beyond the front desk. The hotel was set up in a square that had a hollowed centered, which is where the garden was located. I could see a small lake in the center of the gardens and there were plants every where; a place I was definitely going to go after I found my room. Everything was quiet and peaceful and the sound of flowing water filled my ears. I looked around the front lobby area while my brother signed all three of us in and were assigned our rooms. Sitka handed me my room key and I set off to find my room.

I branched to the left and quietly stepped up the stair to the second floor and searched for my room. I eventually found it in the middle of the hallway on the right and it took only seconds for me to open the door to my hotel room. I stepped inside and could already start feeling at ease. Sure, the room was simple but there was just something about it that calmed me. The walls were a soft green and the rice paper door on the other side of the room let in filtered moonlight. There were two other doors in the room, one to the left then one on the right, which led to the rooms on either side of my room. I set my bags down to the right wall and picked up the piece of paper left on the sleeping mat in the middle of the room. I skimmed over the paper and read over the information on the sheet. According to the sheet, the bed mats were set out after ten P.M. and a small tea table was there the rest of the time. The cabinet on the left was where I could put my belongings there to hold and the cabinet on the right held towels and things for the baths that were located downstairs. The baths had both a shower and a large, natural hot springs for bathing. There were apparently banners held in front of the doorways to show who was allowed in at the appropriate time. Red banners for women and blue banners for men. The gardens were open to everyone at all hours of the day, or night, and different plants boosted different things such as good health of inner peace. I turned around to grab my bag when I noticed something perched on top of my bag; a very familiar calling card from a very familiar thief. It hadn't been sitting on my bag moments ago so it could only mean one thing; Sly Cooper was in Japan.

I placed the paper back on the mat and exited my room to head out for the gardens. I hummed quietly to myself as I fluttered down the stairs and into the gardens. Everything was so peaceful outside and I could easily spend hours in the gardens. A large cherry tree was blooming on one side of the lake and blossom pedals fluttered slowly to the water below. Bamboo was in one corner and bonsai trees were littered everywhere. The quiet knocking of a bamboo deer frightener was somewhere in the back while the unmistakable sound of crickets flooded the area. The moonlight reflected on the calm lake and I sat daintily on the stone bench in front of the cherry tree. I closed my eyes and just sat there, listening to the various noises until I could hear someone sit down beside me. I opened my eyes slowly and noticed Charlotte sitting beside me.

"Is it just me or does this remind you of Dad's house?" I nodded and chuckled.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. I loved his house on the coast, next to the greenery, and not a care in the world; nothing but sunshine and laziness."

"You miss him, don't you?" I nodded and crossed my arms over my stomach.

"Every day." I mumbled quietly. She nodded herself and we sat in silence.

"So tell me," Charlotte piped up after a while, "What happened the other day between you and Carmelita? Sit tells me it got pretty heated."

"It did. Well," I sighed, "She caught me when I was stealing that Mayan figurine from that temple in South America and instead of trying to arrest me like she was supposed to, she decided to 'tell me off'. She decided to tell me how I'm a horrible sister, and person, and since I'm the reason Cooper dumped her I should no longer be considered her sister or have the right to be a free person. I told her she was being overly dramatic and a moron. Then some rather…crude…name were exchanged and we tried to beat the living daylights out of each other but Carlos and Nick broke us apart…the jerk." Charlotte snorted with laughter.

"You could have taken her. She was always more bark than bite. Without that shock pistol she really doesn't have that much fight skills; just a really sour temper. Did you smooth everything out with Cooper?"

"Eh, I forgave him for completely breaking my heart…tearing apart my self esteem," I paused, "stabbing me in the back…obliterating my self-confidence," I stopped myself from reeling and continued, "But I'm still mad at him. He owes me big time, Char, and he's not getting off easy."

"Don't let him; you don't deserve to be treated like a backup," she patted my shoulder and stood, "I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted, and you get some sleep." I nodded and heart my sister slowly trot off. I stood myself and walked over to the edge of the lake. I looked at my reflection in the water and groaned when I noticed the bags under my eyes. I saw my reflection but I also saw something next to it. I looked closely and noticed it was another face. It was the face of a young female fox with dark, black hair, but she wasn't happy. I couldn't really describe it but it was just creepy. Really, really, creepy. I blinked and the face was gone. I blinked a few more times but it didn't reappear. I shook my head and looked away from the water. Maybe it was just my imagination. I was completely exhausted and I hadn't slept in four days so had to have just been my eyes playing tricks on me. I walked away from the water and headed towards my room to get some sleep. No matter how hard I tried to forget it, the brief image of the face in the water was stuck in my mind and refused to leave. The sunken eyes, the matted hair, and the expression just wouldn't leave. I was sure I'd be gone by morning but for now, it haunted my thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2: Shadows on the Balcony

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_Well here's chapter 2. I know it's a little short but they'll get longer I promise. And if you haven't read Alone in the World, please do so. It'll help clarify about half of this chapter. But other than that, please read and review and let me know what you think. _

Chapter 2: Shadows on the Balcony

I closed my door with a sigh as I made my way up from the baths. After sitting in the gardens and seeing that face in the water, I decided to take a hot bath and get in my pajamas while the banner was red. So, that's what I did and the hot water only made me sleepier. I was determined to unpack my things and put them away in the closet before going to bed. After carrying it from the wall, I crouched down next to my bag, tossed Sly's card to the side, and unzipped the zipper. I silently started hanging my clothes in the closet while still thinking of that face I saw in the water. It had to have been my imagination but it was just too creepy to forget. I stopped to yawn everyone in a while and I was ready to get some well needed sleep. I had only gotten about a quarter of my clothes hung when I heard the screen door across from me open.

"Well," I groaned silently at the voice, "it looks like I have myself a neighbor!" I glared at the smiling thief leaning on the wooden strip that held the door in place.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I growled. Even thought I had forgiven Sly for breaking me, but I was still furious with him. I snapped another hanger on the rack and kept sorting through my bag.

"It's a screen, Ramona. You can't really knock on screen." I rolled my eyes and snapped another hanger in the closet.

"Whistling, coughing, clearing your throat, tapping on the wood, scratching on the screen, there are more ways to alert someone of your presence besides knocking." I huffed and returned my attention to my bag.

"Alright, I get it, you're still mad." I narrowed my eyes at the smiling raccoon and huffed.

"You think?" I spat. His smile dropped and he stood from the door frame. I looked into the closet but I could hear him approach me.

"It's been a week since I apologized, Ramona. How long are you going to stay mad?" I didn't even get the hanger onto the rack and ended up throwing it to the ground with a growl.

"A week, you think a week, an apology, and a kiss are going to make up for a year of emotional pain that you and my sister caused me?" I picked up the hanger and put it on the rack.

"I get it, Ramona," he said quietly, "So how about two weeks?" I knew what he was doing; he was trying to flirt his way to my good side but it wasn't working.

"I swear you're biggest jackass I've ever met, you know that?" I threw my shirt at his face and stormed away.

"Why are you in such a mood? You were perfectly fine last week." I stormed over to my second bag and started going through it.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me why I'm in a mood? You seem to get around enough to figure it out for yourself, don't you?" he grew silent and stayed near the closet. After I had visited Paris during the holidays, Sly had finally told me that he loved me. However, the next week I found him flirting the night away with my sister.

"You found out about that?" I nodded, "What do you want me to do, Ramona? What will finally make you happy?"

"For you to tell me something and actually mean it." He nodded and stood up straight.

"Look," he said as he made his way towards me, "why don't I take you out to dinner tomorrow night? We can talk things through without the possibility of being overheard." He pointed to my sister's room, which was on the other side of my room.

"No." I said simply. I could tell he was taken back; I could only assume he hadn't been rejected before, "If you want to talk, we can talk here," I had calmed down a little and I had regained my cool, "but in the morning. I'm in no mood to talk tonight." I gently pushed him back into his room and started to slide the door shut only to have it stopped by his foot.

"Last change on dinner." He said with his usual smile. I raised my eyebrow, un-amused, and rolled my eyes.

"Goodnight Sly." I said firmly while I slid the door shut and locked it. I flicked off my light and crawled into my mat. I grunted softly as I settled onto the floor and my back popped. I was ready to get some well needed rest. And that would be an easy task if I didn't have to worry about what Cooper was planning. Frankly I didn't know what I was going to do about my problems with him. Everything was just complicated when I was around him. After he joined the police force and started dating my sister, I became depressed; really depressed. I'd mope around my apartment all day, doing nothing, until my brother finally dragged me to a doctor. Just like I thought, the doctor put me on medication to help my depression but they didn't really do anything. I was still prescribed to take them but I took them occasionally. I hated feeling like some sort of pill popping monkey.

I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep. I had almost drifted off into a peaceful slumber when dripping water kept me from taking that final step. I opened my eyes and propped myself up on my elbows while looking to the screen that led to my balcony; the source of the sound. Despite my room being dark, the moonlight gave me just enough illumination to see out onto my balcony. My heart pounded in my chest as I watched the figure on my balcony. It was obviously female and since it was only a solid black outline I couldn't tell any features, but it was just as creepy as the face in the water. The woman was walking slowly but her tattered dress still rippled behind her. The sound of dripping water echoed in my room and I gripped my sheets tightly as she turned to the door. I heard the lock jiggle but thankfully the door didn't open. I heard a hiss before the shadow on my balcony turned and made its way to the other side. I jumped up quickly and slung the door open. I knew what I saw and there was someone outside, but there wasn't anyone out here. There was no water and there were no footprints. I shivered at the wind and I grabbed at my robe so I could investigate. To my dismay I realized I had left it in the baths after I had bathed. I took one more glance before shutting the door and exiting my room. I was going to get my robe and inspect the gardens below to see if anyone was down there. Things were getting stranger and stranger; first the face in the water and now the shadow on the balcony.

I moved the red banner aside as I entered the baths and spotted my rope on the counter in front of the mirror. I stopped in front and briefly looked at my reflection. I still had bags under my eyes and I was exhausted. I picked up my rope and quickly slung it on before tying the sash around my waist. I straightened my robe before looking back into the mirror. I was taken back when I didn't see my reflection in the glass. Everything else was there but I wasn't there. I leaned towards the glass when something peculiar caught my eye. In the back, near the clothes hamper, there was a woman standing there. It was the woman from the lake. The fox simply stood there, her head hanging low and her wet, dripping hair hanging in front of her face. Her dress was as wet as her hair and was tattered and torn. I turned around to the basket only to find no one standing there. I turned to the mirror and she was standing there, but closer. The lights above me flickered as the woman got closer and closer to the glass. My heart was going a mile a minute when she finally reached the glass; her head was still down and her hair dripping with water. I leaned in again slightly when her head snapped up and my eyes locked onto her. There were no pupils or color; only solid white orbs. I found myself unable to move, but look towards the horrifying woman. Her mouth opened and she let out the loudest, longest, and most high pitched scream I had ever heard. I shrieked in surprise myself and backed up until my back hit the wall behind me. My eyes were still glued to the mirror but the woman was gone and my reflection had returned. I was frozen in my place, unable to move at the thought of what I had just seen.

"Ramona?" my sisters' voice snapped me from my thoughts but I still refused to move, "What are you doing?" I opened my mouth but no sound came out.

"T-there's a woman, i-in the mir-rror," I stammered out while I pointed to the mirror. Charlotte stood next to me and glanced to the large glass.

"Yeah, there's a woman in the mirror, but she's also standing next to me." she giggled and I shook my head.

"No, no it-it was a fox." She looked again.

"Yeah, there's a fox, but I'm a fox Ramona, remember?" I shook my head again.

"No! She was there, I just saw her. And she was in the lake and on my balcony. She was there Charlotte, she was there!" She shook her head and gently placed her paw on my shoulder.

"Ramona, no sleep has just gone to your head and you're seeing things. Come on," she started pulling me from my spot, "Let's get you to bed."

"But-but she was there. I saw her!" she shook her head again and started walking me to my room. Despite what my sister said; I knew what I saw in the baths, on my balcony, and in the lake.


	3. Chapter 3: Haunted Nightmares

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_Well here's chapter 3. I don't know if it's just me but something seems off about this story. I guess it's just the way I'm writing the dialogue; it just seems kind of…stupid. I don't know but I'll figure out a way to fix it (hopefully). But anyway, please read and review and let me know what you think of this story so far. _

Chapter 3: Haunted Nightmares

"Will you just drop it already?" Charlotte snapped as I followed her down the halls. I was still trying to convince her of what I saw last night but instead she just blamed it on me being tired.

"No!" I wined, "I know what I saw! That woman was in the baths last night! I saw her!" I sighed as I stomped after my older sister.

"Ramona," she said as she turned around, "you haven't slept well in almost a week, you're depressed, you're mad at Carmelita, you're mad at Cooper, and you're flat out exhausted. That's why we're taking this vacation; so you can relax and get some rest. Whatever you saw last night was just your imagination playing tricks on you because you're exhausted. Now, what I want you to do is get some breakfast, go take a hot bath, and either go into town and explore or go get some sleep. But I don't want to hear you cry yurei for the rest of this trip, got it?" she pointed her finger at my nose and I nodded with a sigh, "Good, now I'm going up to my room and wait for the bath banner to change to red while I want you to go get some breakfast." She marched off and I fell against the wall next to the baths with a groan. Figures she wouldn't believe me. Heck, if I wasn't the one who saw it I wouldn't believe me. I had to figure out some way to make my brother and sister believe I wasn't making things up.

"You know they have chairs, right?" I looked up and saw Sly coming out of the baths, using his finger to remove the water from his ear.

"I know," I sighed, "but they're probably haunted just like the rest of this stupid hotel." I folded my arms over my chest and pouted while he knitted his eyebrows together and slid down next to me.

"Haunted chairs?" he said with a laugh, "and why is the rest of this 'stupid' hotel haunted?" he nudged my arm with his elbow and I chuckled to myself.

"You'll think I'm insane if I tell you." I muttered. I didn't want to take a bigger fool of myself to anyone else if it was possible.

"Ramona, I've seen you get shot by your own mother, put under mind control, I've seen you fall thirty stories and survive by the skin of your teeth, I've seen you get beaten, I've seen you get hit by a car, and I've seen you beat the living snot out of a guy three times your size. There is _nothing_ you could possibly say or do that could top that. So why is the rest of this 'stupid' hotel haunted?" I looked at him from the corner of my eye and agreed.

"I just keep seeing things; really creepy things everywhere. Charlotte says it's just because I'm tired but I don't think so." His eyebrows kitted together even tighter.

"Never mind, Ramona, I think that just topped the list." I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Forget it, Cooper," I said as I stood, "You're taking this as a joke." I stormed off down the hall and towards the kitchen for breakfast.

"Now wait a minute," he said as he caught up behind me, "I'm just messing with you." He chuckled.

"I'm serious Sly! I keep seeing things around here!" I said as I made my way into the breakfast room and grabbed a plate. Sly followed behind me as I started grabbing various foods from the buffet.

"Alright," he said calmly, "What are you seeing?" I sighed and walked away with my plate.

"I keep seeing this woman everywhere," I sat down with my food and Sly sat next to me, "In the lake, on my balcony, in the baths; everywhere. And I'm the only one who's seeing her; Charlotte and Sitka don't believe me and I doubt you do." I looked down and started eating silently. I knew I looked like the biggest moron on the planet but I know what I saw.

"Are you sure your eyes aren't just playing tricks on you?" I sighed and shook my head.

"No! I know what I saw! She was there and she was creepy! That slimy, lake water filled black hair, that faded, worn down dress, and here eyes; solid white and soulless with a scream to break glass. I can't get her face out of my mind."

"I don't know what to tell you, Ramona. I'm not a believer in ghosts and I haven't seen anything suspicious around here. Where did you see this 'woman' in the baths? I was just in there and I was completely alone."

"In the mirror," I said quietly, "I went in there last night after I saw a shadow on my balcony. Did you happen to see anything on your balcony last night, did you?" he shook his head. I glanced to my plate and ate my breakfast quietly. Maybe it was all in my head and Charlotte was right. Was I going insane or was I really seeing things? Maybe it was from my depression medication or maybe this place really was haunted. But I never believed in hauntings or ghosts, so it couldn't be real, could it? I sighed and briefly rested my head in my paws before pulling my hair back. Maybe I was just falling apart at the seams and I was on the right path for a nervous breakdown. I stood quietly and noticed Sly watching me.

"I'm going up stairs and I'm taking a nap. Maybe getting some sleep will help me out." I turned and had only gotten a few steps from the table when I felt Sly grab my wrist gently.

"Are you going to be okay?" I nodded quickly and gave a half hearted smile.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to get some sleep then go…do something else. I'll be perfectly fine." He raised an eyebrow.

"Alright," Sly muttered, "but let me know if you need anything." I nodded and walked away.

Sleep, sleep was all I needed and things would be back to normal. I trudged through the hotel alone and silently. I didn't know what to do. Maybe I was just going mad and should be thrown in a mental ward until I died. Things were just falling apart around me and I didn't know what to do anymore. Maybe I just wasn't cut out to take the stress of being a thief like I thought I did. Maybe I just needed to hang up my bag for good and find something else to do with my life. Or maybe make my sister happy and turn myself in to the police; let her keep her one-hundred percent arrest record, give her a promotion, and let her put me where I needed to be…jail. I kept thinking as I shut the door to my hotel room. Again, I needed sleep. I opened my closet and went through my bag until I found my depression medication. I opened the small, orange bottle and dumped out a pill. I swallowed it quickly before throwing the bottle back into the bag and shutting my closet. I slunk to my bed mat and fell against it. I exhaled deeply and closed my eyes before allowing myself to slip into a long, nightmare filled slumber.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_I moved the red banner aside as I entered the baths and spotted my rope on the counter in front of the mirror. I stopped in front and briefly looked at my reflection. I still had bags under my eyes and I was exhausted. I picked up my rope and quickly slung it on before tying the sash around my waist. I straightened my robe before looking back into the mirror. I was taken back when I didn't see my reflection in the glass. Everything else was there but I wasn't there. I leaned towards the glass when something peculiar caught my eye. In the back, near the clothes hamper, there was a woman standing there. It was the woman from the lake. The fox simply stood there, her head hanging low and her wet, dripping hair hanging in front of her face. Her dress was as wet as her hair and was tattered and torn. I turned around to the basket only to find no one standing there. I turned to the mirror and she was standing there, but closer. The lights above me flickered as the woman got closer and closer to the glass. My heart was going a mile a minute when she finally reached the glass; her head was still down and her hair dripping with water. I leaned in again slightly when her head snapped up and my eyes locked onto her. There were no pupils or color; only solid white orbs. I found myself unable to move, but look towards the horrifying woman. Her mouth opened and she let out the loudest, longest, and most high pitched scream I had ever heard. I shrieked in surprise myself and backed up until my back hit the wall behind me. My eyes were still glued to the mirror but the woman was gone and my reflection had returned. I was frozen in my place, unable to move at the thought of what I had just seen._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I jumped at my dream and sighed. I cringed at the thought of the woman in the baths haunting me in my dreams. I stretched and looked up; almost having a heart attach at what I saw. It was her; it was the woman from the water. She was crouched next to me, just staring into my eyes. She let opened her mouth and let out her ear splitting scream. I screeched myself and tried to back away. I hear the door separating my room with Sly's room open and the woman was gone. Sly appeared in the door way; worry etched on his face.

"Why'd you scream?" I was speechless, unable to speak, and truly frightened.

"She was there! She was right there! Didn't you hear her scream?" I shouted.

"I heard you scream. There's no one there, Ramona." I shook my head and scrambled to my feet. I got to Sly as quickly as I could and grabbed his collar; pulling his face close to mine.

"She was there, Sly. She was there, watching me sleep and she was in my dreams. I woke up and she was there and she screamed at me. She was there, you have to believe me!" I practically screamed, "She was there, she was there." I was shaking as he pulled me into his arms. His arms held me securely as he kissed the top of my head and tried to calm me down.

"It's okay," he soothed, "It's okay." I shook my head.

"No," I wined, "I'm scared, Sly. I'm only scared of two things; heights and Cortex's mutants. But I'm terrified of this woman. This isn't in my head you have to believe me!"

"Alright, listen to me," he said softly, "You need to get out of here for a little while and calm down. This is what I want you to do, put on some fresh clothes and meet me downstairs in a few minutes. I'm going to take you out and get something to eat for dinner. I want you to forget about this woman and just try to relax. Alright?"

"But I-" he cut me off and shook his head.

"Don't argue with me, Ramona," he said sternly, "Get some fresh clothes on and meet me downstairs for dinner," he cupped my face gently and looked me in the eyes, "You need to get away from this place for a while." He released me and scooted me back in my room before sliding the door shut. I sighed and leaned against the doorframe and sighed. Maybe he was right, maybe getting out and getting something to eat would be good for me. Because sleep certainly wasn't doing the job.


	4. Chapter 4: Not a Date

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_Well here's chapter 4! Other than that I really don't have that much to add so please read and review and let know what you think! Thanks!_

Chapter 4: Not a Date

I had felt at ease as soon as I stepped out of that hotel and into the evening air of Japan's countryside. There was something dark lurking in that hotel but everything was pure and clean outside. Everything was calm, peaceful, and happy and I was glad to get away from that haunted building. I was also pleased that I wasn't alone at the moment. It just seemed that every time I was alone I would see that woman, but if someone was with me, I was safe; which is why I was more than happy to accept Sly's invitation for dinner. There were multiple reasons why I found this to be the most relaxed I'd felt since I set foot in Japan. I was with Sly so I would be protected for that malicious woman, I got away from that horrible hotel, and I got to eat; in my book there is nothing wrong with food. The only bad thing I had to say about it was that it was coming to an end. After spending almost two hours at dinner, I was sad to see that we had to go back to that terror-filled inn. Now, all we had to do was make that trip back to the hotel. I walked slowly in an attempt to delay our arrival back. I really didn't want to go back; I wanted to stay away from that place like it was my job. But, all good things must come to an end and we had to go back.

"Thank you," I said after we had been walking for a while, "Thanks for dinner. I think getting away from that hotel for a few hours helped." We strolled down the nearly empty streets of the now night-fill Japanese countryside.

"Happy to help," he replied with a smile, "After all, it was indeed a true pleasure," he gave me a wink and I raised an eyebrow at the thief.

"How do you figure?" he chuckled softly and my suspicions only heightened.

"Well, after five years of chasing after you, you finally agreed to go out on a date with me. I have to say, I'm flattered that you would do so." I should have figured he would have said something like that.

"Oh no," I said as I perked my ears, "this is not a date, Cooper. We are simply two friends going to dinner. This is _not_ a date." He barked a laugh and shook his head.

"Well then Ms. Bandicoot, in your eyes what do you consider a date is? Because according to me, this looks a lot like a date, Mademoiselle." we stopped walking and took I leaned against the side of the bridge overlooking a lake.

"It's a…it's…it's when two people, who have romantic feelings for each other, go out and they go to dinner or something that they can do together and they have fun. Then they both return home and sometimes the date ends in a kiss or some sort of romantic gesture." He leaned next to me and had a large smile plastered on his face.

"Ramona," by the playful tone of his voice I already knew what was coming, "we're two people, am I right?" I nodded, "And you can't deny the fact that we have feelings for each other. I still love you and I'm hoping you still do. Do you?" I folded my arms across my chest and met his gaze.

"…Yes." He smiled briefly before continuing with his explanation.

"We just went to dinner and we had fun," he nudged my shoulder, "And now we're going back to the hotel. Now, doesn't that fit your description of a date to the highest degree?" I shook my head.

"No, there was no romantic gesture, Mr. Cooper. Therefore, it was not a date but simply two people going to dinner." There might have been multiple romantic aspects to our dinner but I wasn't about to let him call this a date.

"Really?" he mused, "Well then I can fix it." My eyebrow rose in curiosity at the thief's statement and my mind could only think of what he was going to try to pull. I felt his wrap his arm around my neck and quickly pull me towards him. He kissed my cheek and kept his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"There," he said victoriously, "now it's a date in your book." I rolled my eyes with a laugh.

"It was not a date, Sly," I turned, facing the water with my arms on the banister and allowed his arm to slide off my shoulder, "Although, I do have to say that it was ten times better than the last date I had."

"You've been on a date recently?" he leaned against the railing next to me with an almost jealous look on his face.

"It was a few weeks ago but trust me I haven't seen the guy since," I mumbled, "The guy took me to dinner and then left with the waitress." I picked up a rock from the ground and hurled it into the water.

"He left with your waitress?" he repeated. I nodded with a sigh.

"Oh yeah, he asked her out, while we were still on our date might I add, and they just walked away together. I had to call my brother to come get me because they left in the car he picked me up in!" I picked up another rock and slammed it into the water, "I've got the worst luck in the world when it comes to dating." I grumbled.

"You do not, Ramona," Sly scolded, "You act like you're never going to find that one person. You'll find him, Ramona. It may not be today or tomorrow but you'll find him."

"Sly," I sighed, "let's face the facts. I'm twenty-seven years old; I'm not getting any younger. My last serious relationship was ten years ago and since then all I seem to get are complete jerks. When my parents were my age, they had already been married for eight years and already had six kids. Me, I can't even hold down a relationship. Now I can't even have a full date without my companion leaving me in the middle of it! All of my other siblings have that companion but me; and I'm pretty sure Carmelita's still single but I'm not going to worry about it," I used my fingers to rub the bridge of my nose after closing my eyes, "You have no idea what it feels like to watch your youngest brother, who is almost nine years younger that you, get engaged to his very first girlfriend while you're still alone. You have no idea how much it hurts." I fought back the urge to start crying. I had cried so much in the past year I was surprised to see that there were actually any tears left. I felt Sly snake one of his arms behind me and gripped my paw; pressing his palm to mine. His other paw gently touched the back of my paw as he spoke softly.

"I don't know what that feels like, but there's something that you don't seem to see," I looked at his sideways and waited for him to continue, "You don't seem to see how many people care for you, Ramona; that includes me." I sighed and thought.

"Tell me the truth," I whispered, "Are you being truly sincere or are you just trying to play me for a fool again?" he'd hurt me in the past and I didn't want to fall for it again. I heard him sigh and he squeezed my paw gently.

"I'll admit, I've screwed up our friendship and I've screwed it up horribly, but I'm trying to make things right between us. I feel that the biggest mistake of my life was dating your sister after I told you I had feelings for you. I feel that becoming an officer and chasing you, shooting you, and trying to arrest you for the same job I did was a complete stab in the back. I regret it everyday and everyday I see that you're still mad at me just shows me how much I screwed up with you. I'm sorry for everything I put you through, Ramona, and I love you." He kissed my temple gently and I rested my head on his shoulder when his lips moved away, "So are we okay?" I truly felt that he was sincere in his apology.

"Yeah," I smiled, "we're okay." He kissed my temple again before the playful tone returned to his voice.

"Now," he said after standing up straight, "let me get you back to the hotel." I groaned and reluctantly followed him down the streets.

"Do we have to get back there? I don't like that hotel, Sly." I groaned. I felt his arm snake around my waist as we walked and his thumb hooked one of my belt loops.

"There is nothing wrong with that place, Ramona. Are you sure you're not being paranoid?" I shook my head.

"I'm positive! There is something bad lurking there, Sly. And for some reason it's targeting me. I don't feel safe staying there."

"Look, if you really think something is there, I'm always right next door to you. If you see something or if something's starting to freak you out, just head on over to my room and I'll make sure you're alright." I still didn't think he actually believed what I was saying but I nodded anyway. No one believed me; not Sly, my brother, or my sister and I honestly didn't know if I was really seeing things or if it was just my imagination. I tensed when we finally reached the front doors of the hotel but walked in anyway. I walked away from Sly and headed for the baths. I'd take a hot and try to get rid of the bad feeling I had about this hotel.

_After writing this I have decided that this is probably the biggest cornball chapter I've ever written but I didn't feel like changing it. (: It took me forever to write this and I wasn't going to change it. So, please don't hate on my cornball chapter! Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5: Something Sinister

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_Well here's chapter 5! I did randomly think of another story idea yesterday but I have NO plot ideas whatsoever. I'll put a few hints in chapter 7 when I post it but until then I'll try and think of a plot. As for this story, I really don't know if the people who read it actually enjoy this story so if you could please give me some sort of feedback and let me know how I'm doing, any improvements you think would be nice, or anything else would be great. But other than that, please read and review and let me know what you think. _

Chapter 5: Something Sinister in the Water

I pulled my hair up in a sloppy bun before crawling into the baths. I stepped in slowly, trying to avoid scalding my skin in the hot water. The hotel had a natural hot spring bath and the water certainly felt good but sadly there was no control on how hot it actually got. I settled in and fixed my bikini top before resting against the side. Despite the fact this was a bath and they were cleaned each time the banners changed, I used the baths to relax and used the showers when I wanted to get clean. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes after I became used to the water. I could feel my muscles start to relax and I got to thinking. Maybe all of this was my imagination and there was nothing here. The entire time I was out to dinner with Sly, I didn't see anything and I was relaxed. Maybe it was just a combination of stress, my depression medication, and maybe my mind just going funky, but I was starting to think that this 'haunting' wasn't real. I stretched and sunk down even lower until the water rested at the base of my neck. I could feel a migraine start to form in my temples and I planned to go to bed after I got out of the baths.

My ears perked and my eyes opened when I could hear someone shuffling by the mirror in the other room. The main entrance and the baths were separated by two sliding doors to add a little more privacy. When I had entered the baths, I had closed the two doors and I was completely alone. I could hear someone walking around outside and the first sliding door open. I waited for door number two to do the same thing but they stayed closed. I sat up and shifted in the water so I could look at the door. I gripped the edge of the baths and tried to see if anyone was going to come in.

"Charlotte?" I called out. The rest of the guests had left earlier this evening before Cooper and I went out, so besides me the only people in the hotel were Cooper, his friends, and my two siblings. Unless it was a worker coming to clean, Charlotte was the only other female here.

"Charlotte?" I asked again. Again, I was answered with silence and no one had entered the bath area. I was starting to grow suspicious but I stayed in the water. I almost jumped out of my skin when the second door to the baths flew open forcefully. I tried to see if anyone was coming inside but again, I was completely alone. Despite the fact no one was here and it was completely quiet, I could almost swear I could hear the distinct sound of toenails clicking on the stones of the floor. I noticed the water at the other end of the pool ripple then grow eerily still. I could feel the temperature of the water drop suddenly and I knew something was wrong.

I blinked a few times and tried to make my vision focus correctly when I though I could see something swimming in the water towards me. I gasped when I felt an ice cold paw touch my leg and I instinctively kicked. My heart almost stopped when I felt my foot hit something hard and I tucked it underneath me. I pressed my back against the wall of the baths when the dark mass got closer. My heart started pounding violently in my chest when I noticed something start to rise up out of the water. I could tell it was a head but sadly it was all too familiar. I found myself unable to move when the face of the woman that had been haunting me appeared from the now cold water. I looked into her solid white eyes as she let out her scream. I shook my head and quickly pulled myself up out of the water when I noticed her arm reaching for me. I didn't bother to shake the water from my fur but the time I got out of the water. I simply wrapped a towel around my nearly bare form and sprinted out of the bath area.

"Charlotte!" I screamed. I was going to make sure she saw what I was seeing. It only took a few moments for my sister to come bolting in through the banner and slid to a stop. I pointed to the rooms with the baths and Charlotte followed my finger. I clutched my towel to my body as she investigated the waters.

"Ramona there is nothing in here!" she shouted. I marched to my sister and stood beside her, "Look, it's perfectly fine. There is nothing in here but water," she placed her index finger between my eyes and tapped it a few times, "It's all in your mind."

"No it's not! There was that woman in the water with me! I felt her grab my leg and the water got cold. To touch the water; it's ice cold." She sighed and placed her finger in the water.

"Ramona, this water scalding hot," she wiped her finger on my towel and placed her paws on my shoulders, "There is nothing here, hermana. If you feel like talking, just do so; you don't have to make things up."

"But I'm not making things up!" I screeched. I was tired of no one believing what I said. She shook her head and patted my shoulder before walking out of the baths. I growled loudly and stormed out of the baths. I whipped the banner out of my way and stormed though the hotel. I stomped up the stairs to my room and entered before slamming the door as hard as I could. I threw my towel in the corner and stripped from my bikini before getting gin my pajamas and turning off my light. I fell face first onto my bed mat and screamed into my pillow. I was fed up with everyone telling me it was my imagination. I knew that there was something lurking here and whatever it was, it was haunting me. There was nothing I wanted to do more than to go to sleep for the night, but or course, I couldn't. The all too familiar sound of dripping water filled my room as I lifted my hair from my pillow. I saw her on my balcony. I saw that woman on my balcony and she was fumbling with my lock. I was ready to stand firm and wait for her to go away until the door started to slide open. I saw her hand slip through the crack she had created and I wasted no time grabbing my pillow and shooting up. I knew I couldn't go next door to my sisters but I could go to the other side. I threw the door open that separated my room with Sly's, jumped in, and locked the door shut.

"Sly!" I hissed from the door. I could see his figure asleep on the floor and I was answered with a snore, "Sly!" I hissed again. I rolled my eyes and knelt next to the sleeping raccoon. He was facing his balcony and was obviously in a deep sleep. I felt guilt for trying to wake him up but I wasn't about to face that ghost alone.

"Sly, wake up, Sly." I shook his shoulders and he simply brushed me off, "Sly! Wake up!" I hit him a few times and he simply grunted and fell back asleep, "Cooper!" I picked up my pillow and smacked it again his head, "Wake…up!" I hit him with my pillow with each word. I lifted the pillow again and started to bring it down but felt him grab it in response. He snatched it away and put next to him on the opposite side. He rolled over onto his back and hazily opened his eyes.

"What?" he asked groggily before running a paw over his face.

"There's that woman on my balcony." I squeezed his arm and he sighed.

"Ramona…" I cut him off. I already knew what he was going to say but I didn't care.

"She's there! I don't care what you say, she's there!" he sleepily looked me in the eyes and sighed again. I felt his arm slide around my waist before he pulled me over him and I landed with a thump on the floor next to him. My head rested on my pillow and he kept his arm around my waist.

"This isn't what I had in mind." I grumbled.

"Just go to sleep, Ramona." He mumbled before audible snores could be heard from the raccoon. I huffed at his response and fix my pillow underneath my head. I shivered slightly each time he exhaled and his breath hit my neck. The combined aspects of his snoring and the fear I had within me kept me awake and staring at his screen that led to the balcony. I flipped over on my back and sighed. There would be no way anyone would ever believe me but I was going to telling people what I saw until we left. I closed my eyes and had just started to drift off to sleep with that dreaded sound filled my ears. Dripping water could be heard on his balcony and my head snapped in that direction. I could see her figure walking slowly on the balcony and I gripped Sly's arm tightly.

"Sly," I said firmly, "Sly, get up. Get up now." I slapped his side and he jumped.

"What, Ramona?" he snapped. I sat up and yanked him up as well.

"Look on the balcony, look!" he sat up and looked towards his balcony. The figure was still on the balcony when he sat up and I heard him curse under his breath.

"You were telling the truth." He mumbled after the woman disappeared quickly.

"I told you!" I said victoriously. I finally got someone to see her as well and now I knew I wasn't going insane. His arm held me tightly around my waist as he gently pushed me back down. He told me to try and get some sleep tonight then he'd talk with my brother in the morning. He settled down next to me but instead of snoring, he held me tightly and kept his eyes on the balcony door.

"Get some sleep." He whispered before kissing my head softly. I closed my eyes and eventually drifted off to a very light sleep.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sitka," I wined, "I'm not lying!" I stood next to my brother next to my room and tried to get him to believe me on what I saw last night.

"Ramona, I don't want to hear anything about your 'ghost'. I've had enough of hearing about it." He said sternly.

"But-" he cut me off by shaking his head.

"Not another word about it." I turned to Sly and tried to get him to tell my brother about it. Sly saw her on the balcony last night also and maybe if Sly told him, Sitka would believe me.

"Listen," Sly said to my brother, "she's telling the truth." My brother shot him a glance and narrowed his eyes. My brother hasn't been too fond of Sly ever since the incident with my sister a while ago.

"And how would you know that, Cooper?" he sneered. I had a bad feeling in my gut but I shook it off.

"I-I saw it with her," he stuttered, "Last night on my balcony." I heard Sitka growl and within an instant, he had Sly slammed up against the wall with his paw gripping his neck tightly.

"Sitka!" I shouted. I didn't want my brother to kill the poor guy.

"How did you see it last night with my sister if you weren't in the same room after dark?" he questioned. Then I could see in clicked in his mind what happened, "You slept in the same room with her last night, didn't you?" I could see him tighten his grip on Sly's neck and I gripped my brothers' arm firmly.

"Calm down, mi hermano," I said softly, "Nothing happened; let him go." I motioned to Sly with my head and Sitka released his grip, "I'll explain everything later." Sitka shot Sly a dirty glance before grabbing me by my arm and pulling me away from the raccoon. He led me down the hall and I looked back to Sly quickly. I mouthed the word 'sorry' to him before rounding a corner with my brother. I'd tell him everything that happened last night then try to get him to believe me about the woman in the water. Hopefully I could get my siblings to believe me before something horrible happened.


	6. Chapter 6: Reunited

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_Well here's chapter 6. I know this chapter is a little short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. And again, please read and review and let me know how I'm doing and what you think. Thanks!_

Chapter 6: Reunited

"I can get Bentley to do some research on this place and see what he comes up with and get back to you." Sly said as we sat in the garden. I smiled quickly before it faded. I had the gut feeling that something bad was going to happen but I didn't know what.

"But do me a favor," he added, "just stay away from water for a while. Whatever this thing is, it has some sort of connection to water. And if it's targeting you, you and water shouldn't mix for a while." I nodded and rested my back against the bench we were sitting on. My mind was going a million miles a minute and I was ready to pull my hair out. Along with the stress from whatever was going on here, after I had finally drifted off to sleep last night, I had that dream of my father again. That dream haunted me and I was so tired of having it. Yes, I loved and missed my father, but if I was going to think about him I didn't wasn't to think of the night he died. Then on top of that my brother's been driving me up the wall. He's been trying to keep me away from Cooper since earlier this morning but Sly was the only one who actually believed me. I rested my head on Sly's shoulder and closed my eyes. I could feel another migraine start to form in my temples and I wanted to relax. But since my mind couldn't stop going, I couldn't relax.

I felt Sly's arm wrap around my shoulders and I groaned. It was during times like these that I wished my dad was here so I had someone to talk with and sort my problems out with. Granted he died with I was seven, I could always talk with him when something was bothering me. I couldn't really do that with Sitka, he'd always tell me it's just my mind running wild and that sleep should. I couldn't talk things out with Charlotte, she'd tell me to go to Sitka. Carmelita and I don't talk anymore so she's not an option, and well, the rest of my siblings didn't have the age experience to help me. I tried to talking with Sly but he'd always turn it into a flirting match or he wouldn't take me seriously. I felt like I was basically alone when it came to figuring out my feelings and that might be the reason why me relationships never worked. I'd have so many built up feelings to where I focused on that instead of the relationship. I opened my eyes when I heard footsteps approach us and I groaned mentally when I saw my brother. He looked at the two of us and his ears flattened.

"If you don't get your grubby, thieving paws off my sister in the next three seconds I'm going to kill you." Sly removed his arm from my shoulder and stood. He said goodbye to the two of us before Sitka sat next to me.

"Sitka," I sighed, "why do you so that. Why do you threaten him? He's just trying to help." He shook his head.

"He's trouble, Ramona. Remember, he's hurt you in the past and you know it." I sighed and rolled me eyes.

"Did you want something or did you just come to bug me?" he shook his head and leaned back.

"No, I needed a favor from you," he mentioned, "They changed the banners to red in the baths and I left my phone on the counter. Would you mind getting it for me? I don't trust these people here." I nodded and stood. I lazily walked towards the baths to complete my brothers' favor. I knew he meant well, but sometimes he could be so annoying. I tossed the banner aside as I entered the baths. I quietly slid the two doors leading to the bath pool itself open and stepped inside. I searched around the shower heads in search of my brothers' cell phone. I hummed softly to myself and still searched for the phone. My heart almost stopped when I heard dripping water beside me and I turned slowly to face it.

"You're loosing your mind, Ramona." I sighed to myself when I realized the noise came from one of the leaky shower heads. I was starting to scare myself with simple things and I couldn't help but laugh at myself.

"There you are," I muttered as I found the phone. I picked it up off the floor and wiped off the dust from the back. I turned to leave when I felt something firm grip my ankle. I felt my feet sweep out from under me and my chest hit the floor. I was pulled back and I screamed as loud as I could when I was pulled into the bath. Something was pulling me down and I couldn't break free. I kicked and flailed my arms in an attempt to break free, but it was useless. I opened my eyes to see what had my leg, as if I already didn't know what, and felt my heart crumble with I saw that woman. I kicked in her direction but I missed and kept missing. I felt myself slide against the bottom of the baths and I only started swinging harder. I could feel my lungs start to burn from lack of air; after all, I didn't have that big of a breath before I was dragged under. I tried to swim upwards but I was still being held firm. I felt out my captured breath and could feel bubbles form from my mouth and nose. I had no air left in my lungs and I couldn't get any fresh air. My vision was starting to go and my lungs felt like they were on fire. This was the second time I was on the verge of drowning and this looked like I really was going to die this time. Whoever this woman was, she wanted me dead. I blinked multiple times before finally closing my eyes and felt my muscles loosen up. The last time I had almost drowned, I blacked out. But this time, instead of slipping into darkness, I was blinded by an overly bright white light.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I yawned and stretched my muscles when the sound of crashing waves woke me from my sleep. I opened my eyes and had to blink a few times until the blinding white light finally died down so I could see. I stretched out onto my back and felt the soft, warm sand beneath my fingertips. I closed my eyes again and felt like taking a nap in the warm sun until something clicked in my mind. My eyes shot open when I realized that I hadn't been on a beach in forever. I sat up and looked around quietly and I knew exactly what beach I was on. I stood up and shook the sand from my fur and walked away from the water. I trudged through the sand, looking around at the vegetation ahead of me. I felt my bare feet touch grass and I avoided the thorns from loose vegetation. I stopped when I saw the house that had always caused me comfort. I gently ran my fingers over the old mailbox and smiled to myself.

"Oh my gosh," my ears perked at the voice, that voice that had always soothed me when I was a child, "Ramona Bandicoot." I turned around to where the voice came from. My eyes landed on the face and I felt my smile go from ear to ear. I ran towards that figure that always brought me security. I reached him and wrapped my arms around his chest. He was solid and not a figment of my imagination. He hugged me back tightly. After what felt like forever, we separated.

"Hi, Ramona." He placed his paws on my shoulders and smiled warmly. I smiled back and could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Hi, Daddy."


	7. Chapter 7: Not Quite Heaven

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_Well here's chapter 7. I'm still trying to think of a really good story idea to do after this story is over (because I'm starting to feel that this one is turning out as a flop), but I'm going to finish it. I have an idea for another story but I have no plot and frankly I'm not sure it it's going to be any good. But anyway, please read and review and let me know what you think. _

Chapter 7: Not Quite Heaven

I followed my father down the beach as we talked. It had been twenty years since I had last seen or talked to my father and now I was standing right next to him. Since I was a little girl, I had dreamed of seeing my father again. Even though I knew where I was and what had happened to me, I was happy. I finally felt at peace and I didn't feel like I was being plagued by that terrible woman at the hotel. It had been years since I had visited this exact beach and I had to admit, I missed it just as much as my father. I had grown up here, until Daddy died, and I always loved the scenery. It looked just like I had remembered it, only with fewer people.

"You know, Ramona," my father mumbled, "I knew I'd see you again, but I didn't expect for it to be this soon." I nodded with a sigh.

"You're telling me. But I'm glad to get away from everything. You have no idea how stressed I've been." He chuckled and patted my shoulder.

"Oh yes I do. I keep tabs on all my kids." I knitted my eyebrows and stopped in my tracks. My father laughed again and nudged my forward. I kept following him and listened to his explanations, "You didn't think I was going leave my twelve kids with your mother and not make sure they're okay, would you? I know what your mother did to you after I died. I also know what my enemy did to you and the trouble you've been facing with him. I know about you and your sister fighting and your problems with Cooper. I know more than you think, Ramona." He tapped my forehead and smiled.

"Now," he said, "what are you going to do about your problems?" I shrugged.

"Nothing I guess," I muttered as I stuck my paws in my jeans pockets, "I figured that since I was here, I didn't really have to worry about that stuff anymore." He shook his head and smiled again.

"Sweetie, your runner hasn't completed its course yet. Think of it like this," he stopped and looked me in the eyes, "you're simply taking a water break. Now, you can either keep chugging forward and take a shortcut or you can turn around and go the way you're supposed to." My father always spoke in riddles when he was trying to teach me a lesson.

"So…I'm not…dead?" he shook his head.

"Nope, but you are hanging on by a very thin thread." I furred my eyebrows again and thought.

"Daddy, how do you know?" not that I was doubting my dad, but I didn't feel like I normally did; I felt at peace. Isn't that what you're supposed to feel when you die? He placed his paws on my shoulders and her face grew from playful to serious.

"Ramona, if you really had, then there would be a lot more people here. When you do finally…pass on…you won't only be greeted by me, but you'll see your mother. You'll see your grandparents, you'll see your aunts and uncles, and you'll see everyone in our family that has already passed; every great officer and every great thief. I'm simply here to either bring you with me, or nudge you back until your time does come. But it's your choice, sweetie. I can't make this decision for you."

"Daddy, if I go back then every problem I have is going to come back. And if I go back then I need help. You said you know what has already happened to us and what we're doing now…do you know what will happen later on?"

"I can't, but I can give you some advice that'll help you. Do you remember you Aunt Chloe, my younger sister?" I nodded, "Well, she went through the same thing you are. Your mind is overrun with things and you're at your breaking point. She lived almost everyday like that until she went you our dad for help. And he told her something that helped her deal with things. He told her that what happened yesterday is complete history. What will happen tomorrow is a complete mystery. But what happens today is a gift; that's why it's called the present. Don't worry about what's happened or what will happen to you. Worry about what is going on at the moment and leave tomorrows problems for tomorrow and leave yesterdays problems where they lie. But if that doesn't help, you're not the only woman in our family that has been overly stressed. Have you ever researched our family?" I shook my head, "Do me a favor, if you go back, do some research and learn from them. If you stay you could ask them yourself, but if you do you can't really put their advice into use, could you?"

"I have to go back, don't I?" he smiled and gently patted the side of my face.

"That's for you to decide, Ramona." I sighed. I didn't know what to do. It was either go back to my friends, family, and troubles, or go forward with my father, "And if it makes you feel any better," he added, "if you go back, when you do finally come back, you'll come back here." I smiled and hugged my dad tightly.

"This is your decision, but just to let you know…" I backed up and looked at his face, "there are a lot of people that love you. All of your siblings, Carmelita also, and I've seen the way Cooper looks at you, Ramona; he cares," he sighed and gripped my shoulders again, "Listen, you're starting to run gout of time. Do you want to stay or do you want to go back?" I shrugged and thought.

"Daddy, is this real or is this all in my head?" he laughed deeply and ruffled my hair.

"Of course this is all in your head, but why does that mean it can't be real?" he winked and let go of my shoulders, "If you want to go with me, then follow me," started backing up, "if you want to go back, then follow him." He pointed to the water beside him and I noticed a small little wooden boat. When I was little, I would always see these types of boats on the island. Now it clicked in my mind what they were used for. I noticed my dad turn and start walking down the beach and I stood in my place; I had no idea where I wanted to go.

"What if I make the wrong choice?" I shouted after him. He turned and smiled.

"You're a Bandicoot, Ramona, you won't!" he called back before continuing his walk down the sand. I looked to my father and I looked to the ferry man. If I ever had a chance to be completely confused, it would be right now. I sighed and headed in the direction of my decision.


	8. Chapter 8: I Know Your Secret

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_Well, here's chapter 8! I plan on this story have about 5 more chapters and I'll be don't with it. I also want to thank 2541wawa for the story idea. Give me a few hours and I'll have it uploaded, and thanks again for the idea. But other than that, please read and review and let me know what you think!_

Chapter 8: I Know Your Secret

My eyes shot open as I started violently coughing up water. I rolled onto my side and felt a towel wrap around my body. I kept coughing until I felt all the water had left my lungs. I shivered and pulled the towel around me. I looked around and was surprised to see the amount of people here. My siblings, Cooper, his friends and a few people of the management staff were all here, watching me closely. I started sitting up and another towel was wrapped my frame. I was completely dripping with water, shivering, and freezing. I felt my sisters paws grip my shoulders and help me sit up completely. I had decided not to go with my father but stay where I was now. Sure, I missed my father and I would love to see him everyday. But my time would come and I'd see him again someday. But now, I had things here I had to take care of first.

"Ramona," my sister complained, "how did you fall in and almost drown? I swear sometimes you're clumsier than I am." I shook my head.

"I d-didn't fall in. I-I was pulled u-under." I stammered. I was freezing and the cold was causing me to stammer.

"Don't worry about that now, Charlotte," my brother mentioned, "Just get her into something warm and get her in front of the fire pit in the lobby." I sat on the floor of the baths as my sister darted away to get me a change of clothes. Sitka told Cooper and his gang to leave behind my sister and I watched as Sly reluctantly left.

"We are very sorry this happened…again." The manager said quietly.

"Again?" my brother stared at the woman, "She's only gone under one time." I could tell the woman was starting to get nervous. She wrung her hands together and searched for her words.

"Well, this has happened to other guests before." I brother had crouched beside me after Charlotte left but now he stood, and he was angry.

"This has happened before and you didn't tell us that we got here? My sister could have died and all you did was sit there." The woman started to say something else when my sister returned with a change of clothes. She ushered everyone out so I could change. She left the room but stayed in the room with the mirror. I dried off with my towels and shook the water from my fur. I got out of my wet clothes and into my dry ones before exiting the room. My sister wrapped me in a robe when I met back up with her and led me into the lobby. She sat me down by the fire pit and left me there to get warm. I was still shaking and cold even in front of the hot fire. I sighed and rested my head in my paws while I thought about being pulled under. I certainly wasn't going to back to those baths without my sister and I certainly wasn't going back there tonight.

I felt a soft tap on my shoulder and I looked up. My eyes landed on Sly and I patted the cushion next to me. He handed me a cup of hot tea and sat beside me. I held the warm cup in my paws and already my fingers started to get warm. I sipped at the tea in my cup and rested my head on his shoulder. I was cold, tired, but pleased with what had happened. I got a chance to see my father again, talk to him, and hug him, but I chose to come back. And for now, that was enough to finally boost my confidence and finally get me out of my depression rut. I looked up when I felt his nose brush against my forehead softly and my breath caught in my throat when he kissed me. I felt shivers go down my back as his fingertips gently brushed against the side of my neck and I closed my eyes to finally allow the two of us to have that perfect moment. No fighting or yelling before, just sweet bliss. But of course, it didn't happen. I felt a paw on my forehead and pull me away from Sly. My eyes opened and I groaned mentally at my brother. I watched as he sat between us, not saying a word, but just sitting there. He was always trying to find way to keep the two of us separated but this was pathetic. I knew he was trying to protect me, but I was almost thirty, I could handle my own relationship or non-relationship problems.

"Sitka, what are you doing?" I asked after he had been sitting there for a while, still staying silent. He shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"Just thought I'd sit next to my sister." I growled softly and glanced to the raccoon.

"You know," I said firmly, "you seem a little cramped right there. But I have a lot of room on this side; you might be more comfortable if you sit there." He smiled and nudged my chin.

"I'm just fine sitting here." I shot him another glance and started grinding my teeth in anger.

"Sitka," he looked down at me again and raised his eyebrows, "move!" I punched his back with a thud and he stood.

"I'm just going to go," he pointed towards the garden door, "You kids have fun." I nodded and he scurried away. I glanced to Sly and he laughed. I laughed myself and rested my head back on his shoulder.

"Can I tell you something?" I shifted my chin on his shoulder and looked at him. He nodded and I sighed.

"When I…went out…under the water, I saw my dad and I talked to him." I looked at his face and he looked for the right thing to say.

"Ramona, your dad's…" he didn't finish his sentence, but simply stared.

"Dead, I know. But I saw him for the first time in twenty years. I got a chance to talk to him and hug him again. And for the first time in a long time, I'm happy again. I'm not depressed anymore and I'm finally happy." I truly smiled for the first time in months and Sly gently kissed me between my eyes. I finally felt happy and completely comfortable around Sly again. I looked at the things on the opposite wall, trying to observe the different things of traditional Japan. My eyes widened and I lifted my head off Sly's shoulder.

"Sly," I patted his chest, "Sly, it's her." I pointed to the wall across from us. He looked at the wall and searched, but furred his eyebrows.

"Ramona, I know you're getting tired of hearing this…but there's no one there." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I know that," I huffed, "the picture on the wall. It's her; the woman in the picture is the woman I keep seeing. I wonder who she is." He shrugged and I spotted the manager coming around the corner, "Excuse me," I said to the woman, "who is the woman in the picture over there?" she glanced at the picture and returned to me.

"Oh, she's my aunt. She died about ten years ago in the baths." I furred my eyebrows.

"She drowned in the baths? Here?" she nodded and continued walking. I turned to Sly and it all made sense now.

"Sly, it all makes sense. She's the woman I keep seeing; it's her aunt. And if she drowned in the water that explains the dripping water when I see her and why she attacked me in the baths. I don't know why she's going after me but it makes sense!" I stood and brushed my still damp hair from my face. Everything clicked in my mind and I was excited.

"It makes sense!" I repeated, "It all makes perfect sense!" I bent over, grabbing the sides of Sly's face, and kissed him quickly. I giggled quickly and scampered away.

"I'll talk to you later!" he called after me and I trotted down the garden path. I climbed the stairs to my room happily. I closed my door behind me and leaned against the door. I smiled happily and for the first time in what seemed like forever, I was happy. I got up off the door and walked to my bag and searched for my bottles of depression medication. I picked up the bottles and chunked them in the trash. I didn't need them anymore; I was happy. At least I was until the lights in my room flickered and finally shut off. The sound of dripping water filled my ears and I groaned. I felt a chill run down my spine and I gasped quietly when I saw that woman in front of me. I braced myself for her scream but instead, she spoke. Her voice was very lady like, but was still a little scratchy.

"I know…" she rasped as she took my left paw in her cold, slimy ones, "I know your secret, Ramona." He hissed before roughly raking her nails over the top of my paw. She threw it back at me and screamed loudly. She disappeared as quickly as she appeared and my lights turned back on. I looked at my burning paw and my stomach turned in knots when I saw it. Carved into my skin was a haunting message. The letters were bloody and blood was slowly dripping down my paw. I stared at the message again and clamed my other paw over my mouth as I kept reading over the message.

_I know your secret._


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets are Deadly

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_Here's chapter 9. I've only got about three or four more chapters left and this story will be a wrap. I have two more in the works but I'm still up for any story suggestions! But other than that, please read and review and let me know what you think. Thanks._

Chapter 9: Secrets are Deadly

I jerked the door to my towel cabinet open and pulled out a washcloth. I quickly wrapped it around my bleeding paw and tied it in a knot. After what I had just experienced in the baths and in my room not an hour later, I was completely terrified. I quickly exited my room and headed for the tea room. I wasn't going to go back in the baths but my paw needed to be cleaned. I'd decided to boil a tea kettle with water and use that warm water to clean the letters etched in my skin. I quickly shuffled down the hall and tried to get to the tea room before anyone caught me and questioned me about what was written on my paw. I felt my stomach twist into knots when I ran into Sitka on his way to his room. By the expression on his face, he knew something fishy was going on. I slowly slid my wrapped paw behind my back but he saw anyway. He said nothing but quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled off the hand towel. He read over the message and gave me a questioned look.

"I hope you didn't do this." He muttered before releasing my wrist. I shook my head and started wrapping the towel back on my paw.

"No, of course not. I saw her again and she did this to me. I don't know how she knows what she knows, but she does." He quickly looked around the corner to make sure we were alone before turning to me.

"Who else knows?" I tied off the knot and I kept my voice low.

"Who knows about what's been engraved in my skin or who actually knows what the meaning is behind it?" his voice was low as well.

"Both," his voice turned into a whisper, "Cooper can't find out. If he finds out what you've been hiding, there's no telling what he'll do." I folded my arms across my chest and rested on the wall.

"Don't you think I know that? Why do you think I haven't told him and won't tell him? You and Charlotte are the only people that know and I want it to stay like that. He can't find out unless I tell him and I'm the only one that will tell him." I knew what 'secret' the woman in the water was talking about, but I wasn't proud of it. I didn't like keeping secrets, especially from Sly, but I didn't have a choice. I had to keep it from him or there would be no way he could trust me again. I'd have to tell him eventually, but now was not the right time. Sitka nodded and silently passed by me. I continued my journey to the tea room to wipe the blood from my fur then I'd avoid everyone I could. I was afraid of what this woman was capable of knowing and doing and there was no telling what she would do next.

I stayed silent as I crept into the tea room and put a kettle of water over the fire. I wasn't going to let it boil, I didn't feel like burning myself, but I wanted to make sure it was hot enough to sanitize the cuts. Steam started to rise from the kettle and I took it from the fire. I poured the water in a tea cup and left the room. I wanted to get back in my room and out of sight before I had to explain my paw to anyone. I walked quickly but not too fast to where I spilled the hot water in my cup. My stomach was twisted into knots and I was worried. I didn't want to run in with that woman again but I knew it would only be a matter of time until I did. I shut and locked my door quickly and placed the cup of water on the tea table in the center of my room. I took two more towels from the cabinet in the corner and sat at the tea table. I unwrapped the bloody towel from my paw and looked at the messaged etched in my skin. It wasn't bleeding anymore but the cuts were obvious. I took one of the clean towels and dipped it in the water. I slowly wiped the cuts on my paw and they burned. It was going to take me a while to clean everything but I didn't really care. As long as Cooper didn't find out what was on my paw. But just as my luck would have it, Sly slide the door between our rooms open and walked in.

"Bentley found some research on this place," he said as he closed the door behind him, "I thought you might want to know it." I nodded and he sat across from me. I noticed he glanced to the bloody towel before meeting my gaze.

"Please tell me you didn't do this." He said before taking my paw in his and the cloth from my other. I shook my head and he knew what I meant. He got ready to start wiping my paw down until he started reading the message. I tried to pull away but his grip was too firm, he read it anyway.

"Ramona Bandicoot has a secret?" he said with a raised eyebrow and a cocky smile, "That's not part of her normal lifestyle. Or does she live a double life?" he gave me a wink and started wiping the top of my paw. He kept running over exposed nerves, causing me to try to pull away. But, he kept his grip and was determined to finish cleaning my wound.

"So what'd you find out?" I wanted to get us talking and get out of this silence.

"Well," he said as he started wrapping the other towel around my paw, "according to Bentley, you're dealing with a yurei." He tied the towel off in a knot and released me.

"Well what exactly is a yurei?" I had heard the term before but I honestly didn't know what it was.

"It's some sort of vengeful spirit. Apparently, they never had justice done to them on Earth so, they're really mad. But why you're the one being targeting is something we can't figure out. Unless it has something to do with what she etched in your fur." He raised an eyebrow and I looked away from his gaze.

"No, I don't think so. I don't really know why it's there, but it is. I don't have a secret, Sly." I was lying but I couldn't let him know I was hiding something from him.

"Are you sure?" I nodded and stood. I would die of embarrassment if he found out what I was hiding from him and I couldn't let that happen. I walked out onto my balcony and leaned on the railing. I was trying to avoid contact with him but it was hard to do when he was right next door. I sighed when he nudged his way next to me. He was staring me down and waiting for me to spill my guts.

"Are you sure you don't have anything you're hiding?" I sighed and figured I needed to tell him.

"Fine," I sighed, "but I'm not proud of it. I'm not proud of it." I slid around him and flopped on the chair on the patio. He sat in the chair across from me and waited for me to continue.


	10. Chapter 10: Secrets Are Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_Well here's chapter 10! Only a few more chapters and then this story will be done. I do have another idea to do after this one. But anyway, please read and review and let me know what you think!_

Chapter 10: Secrets Are Revealed

I sat silently, picking at my fingernails while Sly waited for me to continue. The last thing I wanted to do tell him what I'd been hiding, but I had to. I knew that when I told him there would be no way he would ever want to have anything to do with me. For all I knew he might turn me into my sister out of spite. I kept my gaze away from his, hoping to buy myself more time and figure out a way to start this out. I listened to the crickets and the running water in the gardens below and still kept my gaze from Sly. I sunk in the chair and pulled my knees up to my chin. The chair wasn't anything more than a cushion and a curved piece of polished wood for your back, but with my knees pulled up I didn't have to look directly at Sly. I knew I was acting childish and stupid about this, but I did something that I completely regretted for multiple reasons. One was for what it actually was, and two for hiding it from Sly for so long. I was already embarrassed by him finding out from a message etched into my skin from some vengeful ghost instead of me telling him when I was ready. He was going to kill me when I told him and any chance I wanted of trying to make our friendship as strong as it was, was about to be right out the door just like disco balls and afros.

"Ramona," he said quietly and I looked up briefly. He was waiting silently for me to continue but I could tell anticipation was starting to get to him. I looked down at my nails again and figured I'd go ahead and get it over with.

"I-I feel really, really bad about this," I sighed and threw my bangs from my face. I felt bad, I couldn't tell him, not now. I shook my head and stood from my seat. I gripped the railing quickly and jumped over the edge into the bushes a few feet below.

"Ramona!" he shouted behind me but I kept going forward, "Ramona will you come here?" I shook my head and briefly looked back.

"Not now!" I shouted back before escaping from the gardens. I heard bushed rustle behind me and I could only figure he had jumped behind me. I walked into the lobby, passing by my brother, and outside towards the city. I heard someone behind me, but this mysterious someone could only be one person.

"Ramona!" I knew running could make me look any better but I could tell him right now. I would die of embarrassment and shame as soon as I told him.

The only thing that lit my path was the moonlight but I'd rather have it to be pitch black; I might actually get away if it was. I knew I was acting like a child, but this was one of the worst things I had ever done and I couldn't let him know yet. Unfortunately Sly was right behind me and it wouldn't take long for him to catch up with me. I stormed down the streets but it didn't take long for me to felt his paws slide around my waist and stop me in my tracks. He gently turned me around and I rested my back against the cement arch of the bridge. For some reason, we always had to talk on a bridge or in a park, I guess for privacy. It was that same bridge we had talked after he had taken me to dinner. The same place where we had a heart felt talk was now the place where I would admit my biggest mistake. He stood in front of me in order to keep me from running again but I still kept avoiding his gaze. He held me gently but firmly by my waist and I knew I had to spill everything sooner or later.

"Ramona," he said softly, "whatever it is can't be that bad." It then him me that he didn't know it was about him. He just knew it was a secret. I could lie about it and tell him something completely different, but that would only screw me over even more.

"Sly, it's absolutely horrible and you will _hate_ me when I tell you!" I tried to pull myself away from him but he held me in my spot, "It's about you, Sly. That's why I feel so bad. It's worst thing I've ever done and it's about you." I tried to pull away but he kept me where I was.

"Ramona," he said softly. I finally met his gaze and felt guilty for what I was hiding. He quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. This certainly wasn't helping me internally, but knowing that this was probably the last time he would ever do this, I kissed him back. He pulled away and met my gaze again.

"Tell me." I sighed and looked away again. I looked up at him again and my stomach twisted into knots.

"Fine," I folded my arms across my stomach and looked down at my tail. I flicked it around a few rocks and searched for my words, "Before you get mad, I was absolutely livid with you. It was right after I had moved back to Paris after that…incident…with Erik, and I had to think of something to save my hide." I looked up and continued.

"When I moved back after we talked, I had moved back to my apartment in town. I had only been in town two days when it happened. I got ambushed by Cortex and he took everything I owned. Everything I owned, everything I had collected, everything my father had given me, was stolen. I went to Charlotte and told her what happened. I made her swear not to tell anyone, not even Sitka. But I couldn't go back to my apartment; I didn't have anything, not even a bed. So I moved in with Charlotte but Sitka wanted to know why I had moved in. I couldn't tell him the truth, Sly, I couldn't. He always told me that I was the one who could stand up to Cortex but if he found out I had let him beat me and had stolen everything from me, he would have though I was weak and couldn't handle it. He would have treated me like a two year old who couldn't walk on her own."

"Alright," he said with a raised eyebrow, "but how does this involve me?" I sighed again and continued.

"Do you know why my brother hates you with a passion? Why he can't stand you and why he's always trying to keep me away from you?" he shrugged.

"I thought he was just mad about my little…fling…with your sister." I shook my head.

"It's what I told him. He hates you because of what I told him you did." I bit my lip in anticipation and sighed again. His eyebrows knitted together even more and his grip on my waist changed. It was tighter but not to where it hurt.

"What's you tell him?" I had an idea that he knew what I was about to say but I dreaded telling him.

"I told him that you did it," my stomach felt like it was about to explode, "I told him that you robbed me and that you're the reason why I'm living with my sister. I told him that you stole everything and then sold it to make a quick buck. I sold out your reputation to save my own skin and keep me from being humiliated. He thinks you don't know that he knows 'what you did', but he doesn't know it's a lie. Charlotte knows but he doesn't. I'm sorry, Sly, I'm so sorry. I was mad at you when I told him. Sure, we had talked things out but I was still mad at you. I'm sorry, Sly." He let go of my waist and backed up. I could tell he was going over what I just told him, but I could tell by his body language that he was mad; really, really mad at me. His jaw locked and he gave me a look that told me that he couldn't stand me.

"You sold out my reputation to save your own skin from being embarrassed by your brother? Someone who has seen every mistake you've made and you're afraid of that?" he was yelling and stayed in my spot. He'd been mad at people before but he had never directed his anger towards me.

"Sly, listen-" he cut me off and kept yelling.

"Shut your mouth, Bandicoot! I've heard all I need to from you! Yeah, I dated your sister and became a cop, but I came back and apologized and I never bashed your reputation to Bentley or to Murray! You didn't just bash me, but you've completely ruined my entire family's reputation as an honest thieving line! I don't care if you were mad at me, Ramona, you crossed the line! But I'll give you a warning," he pointed in my direction and kept yelling, "I would stay far away from me for the next few days, Bandicoot, _far_ away from me." he growled before turning and stormed back to the hotel. I knew this would happen; I knew it. I could feel tears start to form in my eyes and I clamped a paw over my mouth as I sunk to the ground. He had been loud enough for people four streets over could hear him. I allowed a sob to escape and then they just kept coming. I knew I'd have to go back eventually but I had to let my emotions out here, Sly certainly wasn't going to console me, and I couldn't cry around my brother. He'd kill Sly for making me cry. I needed to keep away from Sly for a few days but I could already tell he wasn't going to trust me ever again. I rested my head on my knees and let out another loud cry.


	11. Chapter 11: Face to Face

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_Well here's chapter 11. I've got one more chapter and this story it done! I have another idea I'll start when this is over so I should have a new story posted in a few days. Anyway, please read and review and let me know what you think!_

Chapter 11: Face to Face

It had been three days since I told Sly the truth and he hasn't spoken to me since. If I saw him, which was rare, he'd simply pass by me and say nothing. It hurt but I figured I'd deserved it after what I did. Along with being left alone from Sly, that horrible, haunting woman was leaving me alone as well. The message faded away after I told Sly the truth and I hadn't seen her since. I couldn't help but sigh as I made my way down the hall for breakfast. If things didn't get better soon, I was packing up early and going home. Well, if I still had my home. I had to live with Charlotte until I could get my stuff back from Cortex; if I could. I also knew I needed to tell Sitka the truth and try to smooth things out with Sly. It figures that as soon as we had patched things out with him screwing up, I had to go and do it myself. Now, we were worse off than when we came here. Just when I though I had my head above the water, I was pulled under again. I needed to wither find a way to forget about my stress or take care of it without having a breakdown. I tried to clear my head as I started getting my breakfast alone. I picked random foods and put them on my plate and tried to think of what I could do. I subtly jumped when I noticed Sly's arm reach past me and grab a pair of chopsticks and a napkin.

"Morning," I muttered, hoping for a reply. But instead, he simply grabbed his things and walked away, not even giving me eye contact. I sighed and made my way to my seat. I sat alone and began eating silently.

"Ramona, you're not going to believe what I found out!" Charlotte exclaimed quietly as she sat across from me.

"Let me guess, you found my stuff and I can go home?" she gave me that attempted heartfelt look, but she didn't really care.

"Is he still ignoring you?" I looked up and glared, "Anyway…" she took my hint and continued, "but I found out the story with that owners aunt! Apparently, she was married for a few years but her husband walked out on her. So she was really depressed about it and wanted to kill herself. She took a few pain pills, a few sleeping pills, and a bunch of muscle softeners before going into the baths. And as you know she drowned and everything that happened afterwards."

"That's great but what does that have to do with haunting me?" she smiled and continued.

"I figured that out too. Her niece believes that her aunt is haunting this place looking for revenge against her husband. So she goes after women who come here and are either married, in a relationship, or have feelings with another person in the hotel with them. The niece thinks her aunt wants those women to feel the pain she went through by making them loose their boyfriends or husbands. Don't you get it? It was obvious you and Cooper had something going on but as soon as she wrote that message on you and he found out about it, you two split apart." I nodded.

"Well, she got what she wanted," I stood and moved my bangs from my face, "I'm going to my room and packing. I'm getting on the next flight to Paris when I'm done and I'm going home." I walked away from my sister and I passed the other tables before heading for my room to start packing. All I wanted to do was go home and get away from this hotel. Even though I hadn't seen the woman in two days, I could still feel that she was here.

I opened my door quietly and stepped inside. I wanted to get packed but something was dragging me down and making me procrastinate. I sighed again and walked out onto my balcony. I rested my arms on the railing and looked at the gardens below. I noticed a few new guests were starting to walk in through the gardens, chatting among themselves about anything they could think of. Every single guest was walking arm in arm with someone else and I felt a pang of sadness go through my heart. It was obvious I was never going to find the person I wanted to marry. I was almost thirty and my relationships now where absolutely horrible. Either the men were jerks or they cheated on me. Or they were like Sly and never wanted to see or talk to me ever again. I'd probably die alone with a bunch of cats in my apartment and I'd be hooked on depression medication and early morning soap operas. I kept thinking as more people passed below. Maybe it wasn't the men I dated; maybe the problem was with me. Maybe I was the one who always caused the problems and then I'd just shift the blame to the other person. I sighed again and put my head in my paws.

I thought back to the night I saw my dad. When I had to go, I had two choices. Come back here or go with him. He said I'd make the right decision and that my inner instincts would tell me which way to go. But now I was sure that he was wrong. I knew I had made the wrong decision. Ever since I had decided to stay, everything had been going wrong. I should have gone with my dad; I really should have gone with my dad. I groaned and moved my bangs from my face as I lifted my head from my paws. I quickly pulled my hair up into a messy bun and yawned. I turned around and headed back to my room, leaving the door behind me open. I scratched at the back of my neck as I made my way to my closet to start packing. I stretched as I opened the door to my closet and pulled out my bags. I tossed them behind me and started taking out my clothes. I hummed softly to myself as I grabbed a handful of hangers with clothes and shoved them in my bag. I stood and got ready to get more clothes from the closet when something made me look up.

My heart dropped when I saw what was standing in the corner of my room. That woman was there, staring me down, and completely freaking me out. It only took a second for her to be standing nose to nose with me and only another second later to have her screaming that horrible, ear splitting and blood curdling scream. I screamed when I felt her cold, clammy fingers clamp around my snout and squeeze. She slowly pushed me to the floor, my back sliding against the edge of the closet, and her grip became tighter when I finally touched the ground. I tried to pry her paw from my face but it wasn't moving. I kicked and started beating my fists on the wall in an attempt to get someone to hear me. She was only centimeters from my face when she screamed again. I let a muffled scream escape and she clamped on my face harder. My heart was pounding in my chest and I was terrified.

"Hey!" I heard a very familiar voice in my room, "Get your ugly face off of her!" she turned her head and threw me to the side. He threw me hard enough to make my head slam against the tea table in the middle of the room. My head started pounding and I heard the woman scream again and then there was silence. I felt a pair of paws sit me up before gently going across my head, checking for any open gashes. I winced when he ran his fingers over the spot where I had hit. It wasn't bleeding but it was sore.

"That's the spot." I muttered. Sly moved his paw to the back of my head and stayed silent. At first I thought he was still mad, he had every reason to be, but he wasn't. He used his free paw to gently cup my cheek and I was surprised to see his quickly lean forward and crash his lips to mine. I was happy to oblige and I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. He never ceased to surprise me; I had to give him that. Every time I thought he was mad, he'd do something like this and everything would be alright in the end. He pulled away slightly a minute later so our lips parted and he nudged his nose against mine.

"Are you still mad?" I asked softly. I was hoping he wasn't but I never knew.

"No," he said quietly, "I can't stay mad at you for that long." I smiled and he did also. One arm slid around my waist before he pulled me towards him and kissed me again.


	12. Chapter 12: Distant Memories

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_Well, it's done! This chapter is a little short and I really didn't have an idea planned on how to finish it smoothly…but I finished it. So, to make up for that I added a small section of my next story at the bottom. So please read and review and let me know what you think. Also, let me know your opinion on the section I put at the bottom. Thanks!_

Chapter 12: Distant Memories

My fingers gently ran over Sly's face as he kept our lips pressed together. I shivered slightly as his own fingers explored my waist and back. It was that perfect moment…or at least it was until my brother came storming in my room with my sister. I rolled my eyes at my brother and Sly's paws slid from my waist. I stood and got ready to hear it from my brother. According to him, having any kind of relationship With Cooper would cause me to fall off my game and become susceptible to his mind games. Sure I fell for it once but I was confident it wouldn't happen again. I still had to tell Sitka the truth about Sly and I figured now more than ever would be a good time. Sly had ducked out of the room soon after letting me go and I didn't blame him. With my brother's hate towards him he wanted to keep away from him at all times.

"What are you doing? Why do you keeping falling for his games each time he screws you over? You wonder why you keep getting hurt, Ramona, well that's why! The guy robs you blind and then this!" I sighed and scrunched my fingers through my bun.

"Sitka," I said quietly, "I lied. He's not the one who robbed me. I had to lie to you so you didn't think I wasn't able to take care of myself." He raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"You're saying that because that's what he wants you to think, Ramona." I scoffed and turned to my sister.

"Will you tell him?" I pointed to my sister and she nodded. So, we sat for an hour, trying to explain things to my brother and why I had lied. He was still suspicious of Sly but he accepted the truth. I knew my brother meant well and all he wanted to do was protect me, but he could be overly protective at times. It grew annoying most of the time but I had to admit that it was better than having a brother who didn't care.

I ushered my siblings out of my siblings from my room and locked the door behind them. I sighed and turned back to my closet and continued packing my bags. I wanted to get far away from this place as soon as I could and that would be tonight. I started taking clothes from my closet and tossing them in my bag. I started humming to myself as I packed and thought. Things were…alright…with Sly but I wasn't sure if he was still mad or not. Sitka knew the truth but he still couldn't stand Cooper, which couldn't be good. I was still dealing with that stupid yurei and I had no idea on how to get rid of her. I sighed and kept packing. Once I had filled one bag, I took out the other bag and started filling that one. My closet had almost been emptied when I felt a pair of paws wrap around my waist and a pair of matching lips press against my neck. I smiled, knowing who it was, and fell back into his chest. I giggled when his fingers brushed over the spot on my rib cage that was overly sensitive to even the slightest touch and I felt him smile on my neck.

"Your brother still doesn't like me, does he" I shook my head.

"He hates you," I bit my lip and spun around and looked into his eyes, "Sly, I'm sorry. I didn't think that it would be that big of a problem it's just that…you've seen how much freedom my brother lets me have now. If he knew that I could keep my own stuff then there would be no way he would let me out of his sight. I'm so sorry, I'm really, really sorry. And I know you're still mad but I promise I'll make it up to you, I promise." He chuckled dryly and shook his head.

"I'm not mad, Ramona. I was, but not anymore." I knew he said that a little while ago but I thought it was to keep me from freaking out about that stupid yurei.

"Really?" he chuckled again and nodded. He pressed my body to his and moved my bangs, "But you were mad this morning." He nodded and ran his palm up and down my side as he explained.

"I was," he voice was soft, "I was mad, but when I heard you hitting the wall and screaming because of that grudge holding woman, I got rid of my anger and wanted to check on you," he smiled but it didn't take long for his smile to twist into his usually smile that usually meant he was planning something, "But, if you still want to make it up to me, I have an idea in mind." I raised my eyebrow and tilted my head to the side.

"Go on…" I mused and he winked. He was planning something tricky and there was no telling what it was.

"When we get back to Paris, you and I are going out to dinner," I nodded, that honestly didn't sound too demanding, "but it _will_ be a date. I don't care what you say, it's a date."

"Sly," I wined as he stepped back with a grin, "it's not a date." He chuckled again.

"Yes it will be. It's either that or plan two. But if I know you, you're not going for it." He gave me a wink and made his way towards his room.

"Well what is it?" I asked after leaning on the wall next to the closet.

"I'm saving it for later, Mademoiselle, don't worry." He slid the door between our rooms open and stepped through.

"Well give me a hint, Cooper!" he looked back and smiled with a wink.

"Stay single for a while, Ramona, I've got something planned for you." He gave me another wink before closing the door behind him. I narrowed my eyes in thought and had an idea in mind; but it couldn't possibly be _that_; we weren't even dating and he couldn't possibly be planning something as serious as what I was thinking. Or maybe he was. That's all that I seemed to think about recently; marriage. I shrugged it off for now and finished packing.

When I had everything packed, I picked up my bags and headed for the lobby. I was ready to take a train to the airport and go home. I placed my bags on the floor of the lobby when I reached the front desk and started signing out. I crossed the 't' on my name when I was finished and picked up my bags. My paw touched the handle on the door out when something caught my eye. Standing in the corner of the room, was the yurei. She opened her mouth to scream and I rolled my eyes. I was completely fed up with dealing with this stupid ghost and I was done with her.

"Oh, shut up!" she closed her mouth and I smirked. I flicked my tail in her direction as I exited the hotel with no intentions to come back.

_"Inspector Barkley," I said with surprise as I opened my apartment door, "What are you doing here?" Why would he be here? He was busy dealing with the fire at the Interpol office. I watched as he sighed and shook his head._

"_Listen Carmelita," he said eventually, "my hands are tied in this situation. I don't have a choice." I furred my eyebrows and was taken back._

"_You don't have a choice in what?" she shook his head and I noticed he rested his paw on his handcuffs._

"_Miss Fox, you're under arrest in connection with the fire at the Interpol station." He gripped my wrist and I heard the unmistakable click of handcuffs as they snapped on my wrist._

"_But I had nothing to do with that! I didn't set that fire! I was stuck in it, remember?" I shouted as he put my other wrist in the handcuffs._

"_I'm sorry, Inspector, but the evidence is stacked against you." I shook my head as he pulled me from my apartment._

"_What evidence? I didn't do anything!" he closed my apartment door and started heading down the hall with me in handcuffs. Usually I was the arresting officer arresting some criminal that had been caught. But now, I was the one being arrested in a crime I had no involvement in. I didn't burn down the Interpol station. _


End file.
